Starkiller High Episode 3: It's Not a Phase
by Average Nerd 3456
Summary: A retelling of Revenge of the Sith in a high school setting. Three months after the Jango Fett incident had past, now, Anakin, Obi Wan, and Padme must try to stick together while Anakin is getting manipulated by Palpatine which ends up causing him to go into a "phase" and thinking that his name is Vader. Can Obi Wan and Padme fix him?
1. Running Late

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story. Star Wars belongs to George Lucas and Disney.

A long time ago, in a high school far, far away…

STARKILLER HIGH

Episode 3: It's not a Phase

It's been three months since Obi Wan was rescued from Jango Fett. Since then, a lot has happened: they finally got the Hunters exposed which eventually led into them getting expelled, Obi Wan was able to date his childhood friend, Satine, only for her to break up with him before this tale, Anakin and Padme were still dating, etc.

So far, things had been both eventful and uneventful, but they were able to stay close together and get through these problems as friends.

As the school day was almost starting, two certain students were rushing to get to school or else they would be late, marked as absent, or worse, expelled…

It was a rather quiet day in the city of Couresaunt until a car came quickly racing down the streets from the Tattooine District. It began narrowly avoiding traffic and twisting and turning through the city. Why did the Tattooine District have to be far from Starkiller High?

Inside the car was Anakin and Obi Wan with one driving like crazy and the latter holding for dear life onto his seat. Anakin had changed a lot from the past three months: his hair became a darker shade of brown and a bit longer, he got a scar over one of his eyes from a fencing accident, and he was now wearing a black glove to cover the scar on his hand. As for Obi Wan, he managed to grow a beard slightly.

"I just gotta lock onto whatever is ahead…" Anakin muttered to himself while driving through the streets.

"You're driving way too fast, Anakin! We're going to get pulled over!" Obi Wan scolded.

"Relax, Obi Wan, I'm at the speed limit, only slightly faster." Anakin scoffed.

Obi Wan rolled his eyes while they continued going through the city and nearly hitting passing cars, much to his fear. He continued grabbing on to the sides of his chair as Anakin swerved left and right to avoid the cars.

Anakin smirked, driving around like crazy until he hit a traffic cone which went flying off to the side, making Obi Wan annoyed.

"You shouldn't have done that." He told him.

"I know, that was a bad idea…" Anakin nodded.

They then zipped through town in the car as they got closer to the school. Obi Wan was so scared, but felt worse when he saw Anakin smiling mischievously.

"This is where the fun begins!" He grinned.

"Oh, I have a bad feeling about this!" Obi Wan groaned as he felt like he's going to throw up.

Anakin sped through the streets while making quick turns and avoiding cars, pedestrians, and traffic cones as Obi Wan continued to hold onto the seat.

Soon, they were close to the school while Obi Wan was yelling directions or if there was something that would slow them down.

"Almost there…" Anakin said to himself, driving the car towards the school in a hurry.

"Anakin, you're speeding towards the school! Are you sure about this?!" Obi Wan yelled.

"I know what I'm doing!" Anakin shouted back at him.

As they went through the school's gates, the car zigzagged through the parking lot before perfectly parking near the sidewalk in front of the school. Anakin parked it and let out a sigh of relief while Obi Wan was trying to catch his breath.

"Well, that was fun." He sighed before parking his car and getting out of it while locking it.

"Another happy parking…" Obi Wan muttered as he got out of the car.


	2. Unknown Plans

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story. Star Wars belongs to George Lucas and Disney.

After their first class, Anakin and Obi Wan stepped out of the classroom, having finally made it to class on time. How they got on time was any of their guesses, but it was just their luck.

"Who would've thought that we ended up coming in on time?" Obi Wan asked his best friend. "I thought I was dead in the car with you driving it."

"Hey, don't blame this on me, Obi Wan. At least, I drove so fast that we ended up on time. We would be in SO much trouble if it weren't for me." Anakin chuckled.

"Well, to give you credit, you DID manage to take down one of the best fencers in Empire Academy with one hand behind you during a tournament. Face it, you saved our collective bottoms today." Obi Wan pointed out.

"Thanks, Obi Wan." Anakin smiled, taking a book out of his locker.

"Hey, don't mention it. You did save me from Jango Fett three months ago too." Obi Wan nodded while grabbing a book.

"Yeah, I ESPECIALLY can't forget about that." Anakin said before noticing a certain someone in the corner of his eye while closing his locker. "Excuse me for a moment…"

"Go on." Obi Wan told him as he closed his locker and walked off in the other direction.

Anakin saw Padme standing in a corner before running towards her and giving her a hug. Padme sighed happily and gave him a kiss.

"Oh, Ani…" She whispered.

"I missed you this morning, Padme." Anakin smiled.

"There were rumors that you and Obi Wan got sick or something and couldn't come to school." Padme told him with a worried expression.

"I'm fine, Obi Wan and I are perfectly healthy." Anakin grinned while staring at her.

"Fantastic, Ani. That's great!" Padme said, hugging him again.

"You're so wonderful, you know that?" Anakin asked her.

"Awww, you're so sweet!" Padme smiled as she gave him a kiss.

He then nodded at her and the two walked off to their classes. At the end of Government/Political Science, Anakin was stopped by Palpatine again like that day when he pulled him aside and told him about how he has great potential.

"What did you want to talk about, Mr. Palpatine?" Anakin questioned his teacher.

"Nothing much, I really admire your skills in your classes, Anakin. The future truly looks bright for you indeed…" Palpatine replied in a shady tone.

"Really? What else?" Anakin asked before crossing his arms.

"Just between me and you, I advise you to not trust Obi Wan Kenobi, that friend of yours. He's only holding you back…" Palpatine whispered to him.

Anakin hesitated and said nothing. Don't trust Obi Wan? But they were friends since they were kids! How can he possibly not trust his best friend?

"Anakin!" Obi Wan called out from the doorway, gesturing his best friend to come along with him.

Anakin nodded at Palpatine and quickly dashed after him, not noticing Palpatine's smirk while he was leaving. Everything was going according to plan for him…

At lunch, the trio were sitting at their usual table as Padme was brushing her hair while Anakin was watching her and Obi Wan was too busy eating. Anakin smiled as he started moving his fork in circles on his food, giving his girlfriend a lovestruck look.

"Ani, I was thinking, what plans do you have after graduation? Maybe you and I can get married or something. We can buy this really nice house that's a bit farther down in the Naboo District near the lake. Who knows? Maybe we'll have kids." Padme told him.

Anakin just smiled as he continued listening to her talk about the future.

"I was thinking about names too. For a boy, I was thinking about Lucas or Luke and for a girl, maybe Leia." She said before she stopped brushing.

"You're so…beautiful." Anakin commented.

"It's only because I'm so in love." Padme smiled at him.

"No, it's because I'm so in love with you." Anakin laughed nervously.

"So, love has blinded you?" She asked him.

"No, that's not what I meant." He answered.

"But it's probably true." Padme grinned.

Obi Wan just ignored it and kept eating. By now, he had gotten used to their sappy talks and constant make out sessions, but what was bothering him was how Palpatine pulled Anakin aside again. What does he want from his best friend?


	3. Anakin's Odd Behavior Begins

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story. Star Wars belongs to George Lucas and Disney.

 **Two days later…**

It seemed like Anakin's meetings with Palpatine were becoming somewhat frequent, much to Obi Wan's worry. Today was probably the one that sparked the chaos that was to unfold. At the end of class, Anakin was stopped by Palpatine yet again.

"Is there something wrong, Mr. Palpatine?" He asked with a concerned expression, unaware that Obi Wan kept calling his name.

"I need your help, son. I'm appointing you to be my personal representative on the Student Council." Palpatine answered.

"Uh…sure, I guess. My girlfriend, Padme, used to be a member of Student Council. She was the president." Anakin shrugged.

"Anakin, come on!" Obi Wan called out in annoyance.

"Gotta go." Anakin told his teacher before running out the door.

"What was it this time?" Obi Wan sighed in worry.

"None of your business!" Anakin snapped all of a sudden.

"Anakin, you shouldn't have done that." Obi Wan scolded him.

"I don't care. I'm going to get a spot in the student council and no one can stop me." Anakin said sternly, walking off in anger.

Once his best friend was out of sight, he made his way to the Student Council's meeting room, only to be stopped by his girlfriend calling his name and running towards him.

"Ani!" Padme called out which made him stop dead in his tracks.

Anakin stopped and turned towards her as she stopped in front of him.

"What are you doing near the Student Council meeting room?" Padme asked him.

"Um…I was interested in joining the group…" Anakin lied.

"You were NEVER interested in Student Council. What's gotten you interested all of a sudden?" Padme pointed out.

"N-Nothing! Honestly, Padme, you're starting to sound like a Separatist." Anakin stammered before walking away.

"Wait!" Padme exclaimed while putting her hand on his shoulder to prevent him from going any further.

"Yeah?" Anakin questioned.

"If there's anything bothering you, I can help you. Just tell me about it." Padme reassured her boyfriend.

 **Meanwhile…**

Obi Wan didn't know what to think about Anakin's sudden aggressive attitude, it was so unlike him. His best friend's drastic change in personality must've been Palpatine's influence, it HAD to be!

 _I need to find a way for Anakin to see the truth and get Palpatine exposed!_ Obi Wan thought.

He paced up and down the halls while covering his mouth with his hand to think of a plan to reveal his teacher's true intentions. First, he had to tell Padme about Anakin's odd behavior before telling the truth to Anakin and getting Palpatine revealed.

Obi Wan was just about to think of a good plan until a student accidently bumped into him without apologizing.

"So uncivilized…" He grumbled while shaking his head.

With that, he then went to his locker and grabbed a book out of his locker before heading to class.


	4. Suspicions and Worry

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story. Star Wars belongs to George Lucas and Disney.

After school, Anakin stared at his phone and sighed while putting it away. Once he had his little blowup at Obi Wan, he hadn't talked to him all day or even spent time at lunch with him. Anakin watched Padme walk by and spoke up to her.

"Obi Wan was here, wasn't he?" He asked sternly.

"Yeah, he just left a few minutes ago." Padme answered.

"What did he want?" Anakin questioned in a suspicious tone.

"He was really worried about you." Padme replied.

Upon hearing that, Anakin let out a disappointed sigh and commented, "I feel lost…"

"Lost? Ani, are you alright?" Padme asked.

"Obi Wan doesn't trust me." Anakin answered while staring at the wall.

"He trusts you with his life, you're his best friend." Padme told him.

"Something's not right. I'm not acting like myself." Anakin said in realization. "I want to get all of this power, but I know I shouldn't."

"Look, Ani, everything's going to be alright." Padme reassured her boyfriend.

"But what if things DON'T turn out to be ok?" Anakin asked nervously while holding onto her arms.

"Things will be just fine, Ani. I promise you." Padme answered.

"No, I promise YOU." Anakin corrected her before they both left the school.

 **The following week…**

Obi Wan walked into the school and towards his locker before seeing that Anakin was leaving without him and heading to class without him. He sighed and shook his head while grabbing a book from his locker before going to catch up to him in order to get to science class.

 _Maybe he'll actually listen to me…_ Obi Wan thought while he sat down for class.

He couldn't help, but notice that the seat that Anakin used to sit in next to him was empty and that his best friend was sitting in a dark corner of the classroom.

Why is this happening and why now?


	5. The Rise of Vader

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story. Star Wars belongs to George Lucas and Disney.

Later that day, Anakin got pulled aside by Palpatine again as the two had a conversation about how Obi Wan shouldn't be trusted and all that.

"So, did you join the Student Council?" Palpatine asked.

"No, Obi Wan stopped me." Anakin answered with a disappointed sigh.

"Don't you see how you shouldn't trust him? He doesn't trust your abilities like I do, but you're doing well, Anakin…" Palpatine pointed out. "Henceforth, you shall be known as…Vader."

"Thank you…for being confident in me. I never knew I had it in me." Anakin nodded.

"Good, go on to your next class, Vader. We can't be seen together." Palpatine smirked before Anakin left.

Unaware to both of them, Obi Wan had been listening to their whole conversation. He cursed silently to himself and ran off to find Padme.

 _I knew! I knew that Mr. Palpatine was suspicious from the beginning!_ Obi Wan thought frantically.

 **Sometime later…**

Obi Wan found Padme near her locker and said, "Padme, we need to talk…"

"Go on then. Is it about Anakin? Is he alright?" She nodded.

"Yes, it's about Anakin, but he's NOT doing alright. Padme, Anakin's gone rouge." Obi Wan answered.

"What?! Why are you saying that?!" Padme gasped in shock.

"I saw him talking to Mr. Palpatine, the Government/Political Science teacher...he gave him a new name. It's Vader." Obi Wan explained nervously as he covered his mouth with his hand.

"He wouldn't do that!" Padme exclaimed.

"Yeah, but he did. I'm sorry." Obi Wan apologized.

"Is there anything we can do?" Padme asked nervously.

"We confront Anakin about this and prove that Mr. Palpatine was lying to him the whole time." Obi Wan answered with a sigh.

"Then, let's do it." Padme sighed sadly.


	6. A Bright Future Ahead

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story. Star Wars belongs to George Lucas and Disney.

After school, Anakin stood alone in the gym, brooding about how Obi Wan seemed to be totally against him. He paced around and grumbled to himself while he didn't know that Obi Wan and Padme were going to find him as well as talk some sense into him.

He was about to think more until he heard a familiar voice exclaim, "Ani?"

Anakin knew that voice, it was Padme. He stopped his pacing and watched as Padme ran over to him and give him a hug.

"Padme? What are you doing here?" He asked with a shocked expression.

"I was so worried about you! Obi Wan told me that horrible things were going on between you and Mr. Palpatine." Padme answered in worry.

"What things?" Anakin questioned with an annoyed sigh.

"He said that Mr. Palpatine changed your name to Vader and he was trying to turn you against Obi Wan." Padme replied.

"Obi Wan never appreciated me. He always held me back." Anakin said in a dull tone.

"No, he didn't! He always appreciated you since you two were kids!" Padme protested with a worried expression.

"Is that so?" Anakin asked as he raised an eyebrow at this.

"Yeah, remember three months ago? You felt ashamed when Obi Wan got captured by Jango Fett and we saved him together even though you got a nasty scar on your hand." Padme nodded.

"Of course, I could never forget that moment. Good times…" Anakin sighed.

Then, Obi Wan walked into the gym as Anakin's eyes widened in surprise.

"I also brought Obi Wan in. He was worried too and wanted to have a talk with you." Padme added.

"Hello, Anakin. I just wanted to tell you something…" Obi Wan greeted.

"What is it?" Anakin questioned.

"I only wanted to say that Mr. Palpatine was manipulating you and I'm NOT against you. Heck, I support you all the way since you're like my brother. Don't call yourself Vader anymore. So, please, do it for me, do it for Padme!" Obi Wan replied.

Anakin was silent for a few moments while thinking until he said, "Fine…I'll do it."

Padme suddenly smiled and kissed him while yelling, "I love you!"

"Thank you so much, Anakin." Obi Wan grinned. "You're my best friend, you know that?"

"Of course I do." Anakin nodded with a smile, walking out of the school with his girlfriend and best friend.

TO BE CONTINUED…


End file.
